Nuevo comienzo
by yoxitha94
Summary: Se conocieron en rehabilitación y no precisamente en los mejores términos, pero de otro modo el pirómano que casi quema su universidad, el drogadicto come helados, la rubia que tenía problemas con la comida y la chica depresiva. No se hubieran convertido en el apoyo que necesitaban para enfrentar el presente y poder ver hacia el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo comienzo.**

 **Chapter I**

 **.**

Cuando su presente se caía a pedazos encontró paz en unos simples cigarrillos, las drogas le daban el placer que su entorno parecía negarle a toda costa, y, el alcohol se convirtió en su refugio y en una fuente de valentía. Así era la vida del joven Gray, vivía con su estricta madre desde los ocho años, la cual ejercía de rectora en la universidad con el mayor prestigio del país, por lo que siempre fue presionado para ser el número uno sobre todo luego de que su padre los dejará.

El peso que puso en unos hombros tan pequeños y la abundancia de críticas desviaron al niño del camino. Al no conseguir nada más que frustración al ser bueno ¿Qué más daba ser malo? No importaba lo mucho que se esforzaba nunca sería como sus primos. Lyon empezaría a estudiar medicina este año, por su parte Ultear se había ido de intercambio a Europa para estudiar historia del arte. Comparado con ellos estaba bastante jodido, lo único bueno es que tenía salud, jactándose de ese detalle se había ofrecido como voluntario en el Banco Sangre del hospital, donando amablemente su sangre, pero cobrándola luego a los familiares del enfermo y así pagar algunos de sus vicios, mentir no era problema además se suponía que las donaciones son puestas bajo estrechos y rigurosos exámenes posteriores para corroborar si estaba limpia.

El joven de veintiún años estaba siendo sermoneado. La resaca no era nada comparada con los gritos de su madre, cada palabra se sentía como si taladrara en lo más profundo de su cabeza y la molesta luz del sol que entraba por su ventana no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

Recostado en su cama con la misma ropa del día anterior, la que por cierto denotaba "lo bien" que se lo había pasado la noche anterior. El ácido olor del vomito estaba impregnado en sus jeans oscuros, la chica del pub que lo había invitado a su casa estaba a punto de besarlo cuando retrocedió un paso vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago, ahí fue cuando Fullbuster con las pocas neuronas que aun funcionaban de manera coherente le ordenaron que lo mejor sería volver a casa.

—Como quisiera que dejaras de decepcionarme —soltó acompañado de un falso sollozo.

El muchacho levantó la mirada de su almohada para ver al dragón escupe fuego que tenía en frente. No estaba seguro si esa histérica mujer lo había asustado, pero de pronto sintió una extraña presión en el pecho ¿culpa? Se preguntó un tanto confundido, era algo bastante doloroso para ser de esos clichés que se ven en las novelas.

—Hice algunas llamadas para que te dejaran trabajar en la cafetería de la universidad.

—Creí que me obligarías a estudiar una carrera —dijo disimulando la falta de oxígeno que empezaba a volverse algo más intensa.

—Empiezas mañana —finalizo, saliendo del cuarto de su hijo.

Rápidamente al escuchar el portazo, se sentó tratando de regular su respiración en los últimos días le estaba pasando bastante seguido, sin mencionar nauseas matutinas que llegaban sin razón aparente, si hubiese nacido mujer lo más probable es que estuviera embarazado, pero no, gracias al cielo los hombres no pasaban por esa situación.

Sus manos temblaron por los nervios y la tensión que se había acumulado durante los últimos dos días que había pasado sin su dosis. Registro su chaqueta encontrando su preciado polvo. Camino hasta su armario, de una pequeña caja de zapatos sacó una jeringa desechable, se veía un tanto desgastada y no era extraño ya que llevaba tres meses usándola.

Al principio no necesitaba dosis tan altas para llegar a la cúspide del placer, pero durante la última semana empezaba a aumentarla nuevamente.

Fue hasta la cocina le hacían falta un par de cosas, tomó una cuchara en la que puso el polvo, unas gotas de agua y con su fiel encendedor los calentó para "esterilizar", en cosa de segundos la jeringa estaba llena. Se quitó el cinturón para usarlo de ligadura, la aguja entró sin problemas a la hinchada vena y antes que dejará entrar la droga en su cuerpo escuchó que un coche se aparcaba fuera de la casa, su madre no podía estar de vuelta, debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

Su pulso se desestabilizo y por culpa de los nervios enterró la aguja formando automáticamente un hematoma.

—¡Mierda!

Al retirar la jeringa sin quitar primero la ligadura la sangre brotó de manera exagerada, el pánico nublo el juicio del joven por unos momentos, y, el preinfarto que estaba manifestándose desde la noche anterior fue el protagonista de que el muchacho se desplomara y del desgarrador grito de la rectora que había regresado por unos importantes documentos.

.

.

.

Cuando Gray abrió los ojos no estaba en el suelo de la cocina, estaba en una camilla, vestía una bata de hospital y tenía una intravenosa en la mano derecha que pasaba un líquido transparente.

—Estoy vivo…

Sabía que la relación con su madre se complicaría más que nunca, los más probable es que lo mandaría a la cárcel cuando note que faltaban algunos objetos de valor, seguramente no se había dado cuenta por lo ocupada que estuvo con el trabajo, pero ahora que había sufrido una "leve" sobredosis lo más seguro es que ya hubiera inventariado toda la casa y le tirara la cuenta en cualquier momento.

—¡Gray! —gritó con ojos cristalizados— ¡imbécil ¿Por qué?

—N-no sé de qué hablas —respondió, desviando la mirada, no se sentía capaz de hacerle frente.

—Podía soportar que no trabajaras y que llegarás borracho de las fiestas, pero Gray esto es demasiado. Estas destruyendo tu vida, te he dado de todo y simplemente me lo pagas así ¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO! —gritó exasperada.

El joven frunció el ceño y la encaró molesto.

—No te preocupes _madre,_ si sigo así te desharás de la mancha que tantos problemas te trae.

Una bofetada fue suficiente para callarlo, esa mujer de fachada dura se había quebrado frente a él. La culpa lo invadió, se sentía sucio y repugnante, esta vez si la había lastimado.

—Eres mi hijo, Gray. Eres un niño duro y obstinado como tu padre, por eso debo ser dura contigo una vez más, no quiero perderte y por eso cuando te den de alta serás ingresado en un hospital para que te curen.

—¡No! Mamá puedo cambiar, enserio ¡Maldición, por favor no!

—Tus acciones tienen consecuencias, que te sirva de lección.

La mujer salió de la habitación de blancas paredes haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos del muchacho.

.

.

.

Como si de una ley se tratará fue llevado contra su voluntad a rehabilitación. Estaban chequeando sus datos con el director del reciento y en compañía de la psiquiatra que tenía un aspecto un tanto infantil para el gusto del muchacho.

De momento su estado emocional no daba paso a nada más que no fuera enojo, no le permitieron conservar su móvil, su único contacto con el exterior exceptuando la llamada de dos minutos a la que tenía derecho los viernes.

Un hombre vestido de blanco seguramente una especie de guardia lo guió hasta la que sería su habitación y dejar sus pertenencia, las cuales por supuesto habían sido revisadas con sumo cuidado. Cuando estuvo todo en orden lo llevo a una gran sala donde había algunas personas sentadas en un círculo, todos lo miraron y ahí estaba de nuevo Mavis, no entendía como lo hacía para verse tan joven.

—Chicos él es nuestro nuevo miembro y estará con nosotros un tiempo. Bienvenido a Fairy Tail —comunico al resto del grupo.

—¿Es una broma, Fairy Tail? Se supone que es un hospital serio ¿de qué viene ese nombre tan estúpido? —dijo tratando de reprimir su creciente malhumor.

—No es estúpido —recriminó un muchacho de cabello rosa.

—Me vale mierda lo que pienses —lo miró desafiante— ¡Yo no debo estar aquí!

—Gray. Cálmate y toma asiento, por favor —pidió la profesional al ver el desequilibrio que experimentaba heroinómano, se dio cuenta enseguida que el síndrome de abstinencia se acercaba.

—¿Quieres la maldita silla? Pues tómala —sonrió tomándola dispuesto a tirársela, pero unos fuertes brazos lo atajaron.

Los musculosos guardias lo frenaron con fuerza desmedida, un fuerte pinchazo en el costado izquierdo hizo que buscara con la mirada al culpable, lo último que vio antes que sus fuerzas desaparecieran fue un largo cabello de un magnifico color escarlata y después todo se volvió negro.

—Llévenlo a la enfermería y aten una de sus manos, en estos momentos será bastante peligroso para todos, incluso para él mismo—ordeno Makarov desde el umbral, quien había sido atraído por los gritos.

Los hombres acataron la orden del anciano y se llevaron al inconsciente muchacho como si de un costal de patatas se tratará.

—Bien continuemos —dijo Mavis como si nada ocurriera, esa clase de incidentes no eran una novedad, aunque no era bueno para quienes estuvieran débiles mentalmente presenciar semejante espectáculo— Juvia —la joven negó con la cabeza —bien entonces. Lucy ¿Como te has sentido estos días?

* * *

Es mi primer fic en el fandom de Fairy Tail, si llegaron hasta aquí espero que haya sido de su agrado y déjenme un review para ser feliz... :D

Saludos n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo comienzo.**

 **Chapter II**

 **.**

No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta esa camilla, lo último que podía recordar con claridad fue un intenso color escarlata. Miró con hostilidad la habitación, su atención se quedó en la única ventana que daba vista al patio trasero del edificio. Al momento de incorporarse notó que su mano derecha estaba atada a las barras de la camilla.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Tres intentos fallidos fueron los suficientes para que dejara de gastar su energía inútilmente, aunque durmió un par de horas aun así se sentía bastante fatigado. Al cabo de unos minutos las ansias se apoderaron de su cuerpo y un sudor frío recorría su espalda, comenzaba a faltarle el aire y un mareo lo hizo tumbarse nuevamente en la camilla. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos heroína, desesperado comenzó forcejear para librarse de la sujeción de su extremidad superior derecha, pero la gruesa tela lastimaba la piel de su muñeca. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en desatarse y buscar alguna jeringa, en esa habitación seguramente sobraban y probablemente en alguno de esos cajones habría algún medicamento que tuviera algún efecto parecido.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó con frustración.

—¡Gray, cálmate! —dijo la joven que entró corriendo a la sala guiada por el escándalo.

Levy McGarden iniciaba su internado como psiquiatra, no esperaba que en su primer día le tocara lidiar con un heroinómano ni mucho menos que justamente él fuese su paciente designado, por suerte Mavis, su supervisora estaba con ella y la ayudaría en su pasantía.

—¡Desátame y dame píldoras! Prometo no decírselo a nadie —sonrió de forma tétrica provocando un escalofrió en la joven estudiante.

—Fullbuster, el director dijo que tu tratamiento empezaría mañana por ahora quiere empieces a desintoxicarte.

—¡Maldición! —volvió a gritar, retorciéndose en la camilla debido a la poca libertad que le permitía la atadura.

Levy con los nervios de punta salió de la habitación para consultar con Mavis lo ocurrido y sobre todo si era ético dejarlo sufriendo sabiendo que podrían detener sus malestares con metadona, lo único que podía descifrar es que lo estaban castigando por el incidente de la silla.

En cosa de minutos su agitada respiración seguía un compás rítmico en conjunto con los temblores que sufría en esos momentos.

— _Gray…_

Aturdido buscó con la mirada esa voz tan familiar.

—Si estás aquí ¡DESÁTAME! —exigió— ¡VIEJO IMBÉCIL! ¿ME VAS A DEJAR ASÍ?

Antes de que pudiera seguir pidiéndole al fantasma de su padre ayuda, llegaron a su mente imágenes de la película "el monstruo Deliora", una pesadilla para él y Lyon cuando tenían ocho años. Para ese momento ya había confundido la realidad con sus recuerdos, sus gritos de dolor se convirtieron en unos del más puro y sincero terror.

.

.

.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta Mavis y Makarov observaban al muchacho en compañía de sus dos practicantes. Erza y Levy.

—Empezaron las alucinaciones —comentó la psiquiatra— lo mejor será que me quede por si llega a pasar algo fuera de nuestras expectativas, mientras más tiempo pase el dolor se irá agudizando.

—¿Por qué no le dan sus medicinas? —preguntó Erza. Levy agradecía su valor, no se había atrevido a preguntar luego de ver a la rubia enojada poco después de que amarrarán al muchacho.

—El tratamiento es más efectivo de este modo —señaló el director.

Vermilion por su parte lo miró de manera abnegada, ella al ser un poco más joven veía los métodos de Makarov de una manera más primitiva y poco eficaces.

Levy no soportaba ver sufrir a las personas y los gritos del joven Fullbuster la perturbaban más de la cuenta además no podía tratarlo como si fuera cualquier persona, aunque tampoco tenía permitido hacer un trato especial. Mavis seguramente lo sabía y por algo le planteo semejante desafío.

La chica de ojos color miel tragó pesado, el primer día estaba siendo agotador, no entendía como le había hecho Erza para no sorprenderse cada vez que tenía que inyectar tranquilizantes o, hacer curaciones con la sangre chorreando por todas partes, esos nervios de acero eran lo que necesitaba para dejar de tener miedo.

Las dos muchachas se alejaron en silencio con destino al comedor, debían controlar a los pacientes por si algo llegaba a pasar.

Scarlet se había adelantado un par de pasos los cuales Levy acorto enseguida.

—¿Erza cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Entré hace dos semanas. No te preocupes mi primer día también estaba algo nerviosa —sonrió serena— ¿Qué te preocupa?

—G-Gray es hijo de la rectora de mi universidad. Si algo llegará a pasarle supongo que debería olvidar cualquier futuro posible. Cambiando un poco el tema ¿Te designaron a alguien en especial o debes atender a todos?

—A todos. Es divertido hacerlos dormir —sonrió nuevamente, dejando helada a su compañera que en esos momentos deseaba de todo corazón salir corriendo.

.

.

.

Eran las nueve de la noche ya todos habían cenado y sus turnos habían acabado. El único inconveniente es que las internas debían pasar las noches de lunes a viernes en el hospital, no era algo menor sabiendo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases no debían pasar por semejante odisea.

Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las bancas del patio trasero hablando trivialidades cuando cierto joven de cabello rosa, les provoco un sobresalto con su amistoso saludo.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí afuera!? —exigió saber la enfermera.

—Estaba aburrido. Esos locos no saben divertirse.

—No los llames así —lo regañó Levy— en ese caso tú también serías un loco.

—Mi caso es distinto, solo fue un pequeño experimento de laboratorio que salió mal —contestó con toda naturalidad.

La joven e inexperta McGarden dedujo tantos posibles escenarios que temió por su propia vida.

—Natsu no dulcifiques los hechos —recriminó Erza.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Fue un accidente. Estábamos en química haciendo un experimento y había leído por ahí que se podían hacer llamas moradas, pero cuando quise mostrárselas a una amiga tropecé, me afirmé en la mesa, se cayó el mechero y Boom. El fuego se expandió por todas partes, la alarma de incendio hizo lo suyo y me quedé viendo como el fuego se hacía más potente, fue increíble. Ahí dedujeron que tenía "problemas", me llevaron hablar con psicólogo y por eso estoy aquí.

—Eso es… tragicómico —se echó a reír la joven Scarlet como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste hasta el punto de secar un par de lágrimas que se habían asomado en sus ojos.

—Natsu… ya que estás aburrido creo que hay alguien que podría divertirte un poco. Mañana podrías enseñarle las instalaciones, seguramente Gray estará igual de aburrido que tú cuando despierte —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Tanto Erza como Natsu miraron a Levy desconfiando de su "buena idea".

* * *

Hola.

Primero que nada gracias por sus lindos reviews y espero que este también sea de su agrado.

Saluditos Bye! (*3*)/


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo comienzo**

 **Chapter III**

 **.**

La luz que se coló por la ventana despertó a Juvia. Sin ánimos se cambió de ropa, no era más que otro día común y corriente. El desayuno sería servido a las nueve, lo que le dejaba treinta minutos para ir a la sala de arte y relajarse dibujando o pintando.

La clínica de rehabilitación seguía una estructura en forma de U. Juvia salió de su cuarto ubicado en el ala derecha conocido también como sector A. Para llegar hasta la sala de arte debía ir al ala izquierda del edificio o sector B, el cual se dedicaba exclusivamente a la recreación a diferencia del A, donde únicamente estaban las habitaciones. La manera de rápida de llegar un extremo a otro era travesando el sector C, ahí se ubicaban las instalaciones médicas y sala de "aislación".

Juvia nunca antes vio que usarán en ese cuarto, creía que era un rumor para asustar a los problemáticos. La muchacha se detuvo al distinguir a un guardia fuera de la puerta, en ese momento llegó su relevo y pudo escuchar con claridad su conversación mientras pasaba por fuera.

—El chico gritó toda la noche, y yo que pensaba que me quedaría dormido en mi turno.

—Este trabajo es una mierda. Escuché que un idiota hará servicio comunitario aquí, como si no tuviéramos suficiente.

La joven Lockser pasó frente a ellos con paso acelerado, no tenía intenciones de cruzar palabras con nadie solo quitarse de la cabeza el paisaje con el que había soñado. Cuando por fin dio con su adorada sala de arte se percató de una cabeza rubia.

—¡Juvia! Te levantaste temprano esta mañana ¿Escuchaste los rumores sobre una tortura?

—Juvia no está segura que sea del todo cierto —respondió tomando un lienzo en blanco, aunque le parecía extraño que luego de que el tipo que intentó aventarle la silla a Mavis no volvió a aparecer en las terapias de grupo, sin mencionar que habían transcurrido dos días completos.

.

.

.

Con tan solo dos días de ingreso sentía como si hubiese descendido al mismísimo infierno, no conseguía dormir, su cuerpo sufría temblores involuntarios. De momento empezaba a tolerar nuevamente la comida, pero al estar deshidratado le dieron suero "con sabores" que era peor que ingerir agua directa del inodoro.

—Gray tu medicina —dijo Mavis al entrar al cuarto donde tenían al muchacho—. Antes de que conozcas a los demás primero debes tomar una ducha.

La psiquiatra en compañía de un guardia, llevaron al joven a la que sería su nueva habitación para que tomase una muda de ropa, la que su madre había empacado para él. En el segundo piso del sector A estaban las duchas por lo que no tardaron demasiado en llegar a las instalaciones.

Al principio el agua de la regadera salió fría y lentamente fue calentándose. Miró el sobre de jabón líquido que le dio Mavis. Antes de desparramarlo por su cuerpo, pensó en todas las comodidades de su casa y por unos escasos segundo las extrañó como nunca antes en su vida. Por el momento tendría que conformarse y disfrutar de los escasos diez minutos que tenía para asearse.

Finalizada su ducha, se cambió de ropa y estaba listo para conocer al "grupo de dementes". El muchacho se sentía débil por el malestar general que ganó como consecuencia de la desintoxicación. A pesar de haber tomado una ducha con agua caliente su cuerpo no lograba conservar su calor y las enormes ojeras le daban un aspecto bastante deplorable, además sus ansias e irritabilidad le jugaban en contra, mientras más agresivo se mostrará más tiempo pasaría aislado.

De camino a la sección de comida se llevó la mano al pecho, lo había hecho incontables veces desde su llegada al centro de rehabilitación y en todas aquellas ocasiones su mano no encontraba el colgante, perdió su tesoro sin darse cuenta…

Levy había apartado un lugar en la mesa con sándwich de queso, juego de naranja, un vaso de agua y una manzana. No sabía mucho de nutrición, pero lo que era bastante obvio es que necesitaría algo ligero y líquidos luego de pasar por el síndrome de abstinencia.

—Buenos días —sonrió la interna al verlos entrar—. Gray este es tu desayuno, toma asiento por favor —la voz de la muchacha tembló al pronunciar la última palabra tras recordar el incidente de hace unos días.

Natsu quien ya había desayunado se acercó a saludar a Levy, no esperaba que ambas psiquiatras estuvieran pendientes de lo que hacía ese muchacho de cabello oscuro.

—¡Natsu! —saludo la estudiante, levantándose de su silla parándose junto a Dragneel— te presento a Gray Fullbuster —el heroinómano le dedicó una mirada que no se podía interpretar como amigable— Gray. Este es Natsu Dragneel.

—No me interesa —bufó el adicto, dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —replicó el chico de cabellera rosa.

Las mujeres no se percataron de como los muchachos empezaron una discusión sin sentido, los ánimos se estaban calentando demasiado así que fue necesario que el mismísimo director tuviese que intervenir, su castigo: limpiar y ordenar la sala de arte.

Lucy se sorprendió al ver a Natsu realizando una actividad productiva, a diferencia de Juvia que no había levantado la vista del lienzo, la rubia se aterró con la mirada fría del nuevo chico.

Gray comenzó a sentirse ansioso con el aroma de oleo fresco, antes de ser el desastre actual en el que se convirtió solía estar en el club de arte de su escuela, había ganado algunos premios, pero decidió cambiar su único y posible talento a explotar por el alcohol y las drogas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Lucy al desconocido.

—Gray —contestó a secas. Caminado por sala y observando los lienzos.

Su vista se quedó en la chica que retocaba con blanco el brillo de las flores que pintaba. Juvia al sentirse observaba se dio media vuelta encontrándose con unos profundos y oscuros ojos azules. No pudo evitar sentirse atraída por esa mirada vacía tan similar a la suya.

* * *

Hola.

Espero que sea de su agrado. No se olviden de comentar :v

Saluditos Bye! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo comienzo**

 **Chapter IV**

 **.**

Fullbuster ignoró por completo a sus compañeros tras culminar con la limpieza de la sala de arte. El aroma del óleo y diluyente lo irritaban de sobremanera, la combinación de su emociones negativas y recuerdos de infancia eran factores determinantes de una peligrosa bomba de tiempo para su ya dañado corazón, el cual empezaba a deteriorarse poco a poco y estaría próximo a fallar por el abuso de las drogas y el creciente estrés.

Transcurrieron dos días y no volvió acercarse a dicho salón, ni hablar con los demás internos, cualquier tipo de contacto lo exasperaba al punto que le era casi imposible contenerse, estaba molesto todo el tiempo, o por el contrario llegaba a sentirse tan deprimido que no sentía ganas de levantarse.

Gray había perdido por completo la cuenta de los días que llevaba de ingreso, ignorando lo especial que significaba que llegará el domingo.

—Gray, tienes visita —Levy había estado buscándolo sin dar con su paradero por quince minutos.

El joven no le prestó demasiada atención, no tenía ganas de ver a su madre, tampoco escuchar sus reclamos y, los que seguramente más tarde los llevaría a terminar discutiendo. Últimamente le costaba retener palabras hirientes.

—Dile que se vaya —respondió desinteresado viendo el jardín a través de la ventana.

—¡Tienes que ir a verla! —exigió la joven estudiante.

El heroinómano se paró frente a ella fulminándola con la mirada, la interna a cargo de Mavis, tembló en su lugar, la sobrepasaba en altura y no había ni un solo guardia cerca que pudiese pararlo si llegaba a ponerse agresivo.

—G-Gray es parte de tu tratamiento, si no acudes tomarán medidas drásticas. Entiende que quiero ayudarte.

—Si quieres ayudarme desaparece.

—¡Gray! —gritó Makarov desde la entrada, venía en compañía de dos robustos hombres— Tu tía vino a verte desde lejos, no la hagas esperar.

El corazón de Fullbuster se encogió, no creía lo que escuchaba. Sin esperar nada salió corriendo hasta la sala de visitantes. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en una silla mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—Ur —pronunció con la voz quebradiza.

Ignorando por completo las advertencias del creciente desequilibrio mental de su sobrino, lo recibió con un fuerte y maternal abrazo, no era usual que precisamente él fuera quien iniciará con las muestras de afecto.

—Gray me da gusto verte, estaba preocupada —dicho esto, beso la frente del joven.

—Quería verte.

—Te traje algo.

Ur cortó el contacto con el muchacho para sacar de su cartera un colgante. La mujer le entregó el collar que el chico creía perdido desde hace un tiempo. La expresión en el rostro de Fullbuster fue idéntica a la primera vez que lo recibió de manos de su padre, siendo también ese el último día que pasaron juntos.

—Gracias.

—Lyon y Ultear también están preocupados por ti. Lyon quería venir hoy dijo que era su deber "cuidar del hermanito menor", pero le pusieron algunos proyectos así que tomé su lugar.

—Solo es mayor por ocho meses —reclamó en un tono competitivo.

—Nunca dejan de pelear ¿eh? ¿Has hecho amigos? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Estoy en un loquero ¿te parece que haya alguien "normal"?

—Hace rato hable con una chica bastante amable, no recuerdo su nombre, mencionó que le gustaba la pintura, podrías intentar hablarle. Antes era uno de tus pasamientos y-

—Antes —interrumpió— ya no me gusta.

—Pero antes te divertías siempre debía regalarte juegos de óleos y acuarelas.

—¡NO LO ENTIENDES! —la interrumpió con un fuerte grito— ¡NO ME GUSTA EL PUTO ARTE!

El joven atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes, uno de los guardias se acercó para calmarlo y evitar que perdiera el control frente a todas las personas. Mavis supervisaba la sala y se vio obligada a intervenir, con marcada autoridad fue hasta ellos para mantener el orden y la integridad de los presentes.

Ur por su parte cambió su semblante por uno serio, la tía amistosa desapareció al desconocer al muchacho que tenía en frente. La mujer se sentía culpable por no darse cuenta en el momento en que su sobrino se desvió del camino, su cuñada trabajaba demasiado por lo que siempre fue la encargada de cuidar a Gray, y, más que su sobrino lo veía como su hijo. A medida que fue creciendo y llegó a la adolescencia seguía visitándola constantemente, mantenían largas y divertidas charlas. Pensar en ello le provocaba impotencia por no ayudarlo cuando más la necesito y, lo más probable es que sí la madre del chico no hubiera regresado a casa esa mañana Gray probablemente hubiera muerto.

—La visita se acabó, llévalo al patio —ordenó la rubia.

Ur veía como entre empujones sacaban al chico de la habitación.

—Él no era así —soltó apenada.

—La falta de heroína y la metadona en justas medidas le provoca cierta irritación y necesidad de ingerir más. Tiene miedo al dolor y extraña el placer. Estará así un tiempo, le prometo que cuando se lo devolvamos será el mismo antes.

—Eso espero.

.

.

.

Natsu poseía una personalidad cálida que lograba atraer a las personas, como buscar el calor del Sol en una mañana fría. Gray por su parte era apático y frío, nunca faltaban en sus labios comentarios ácidos y palabras cortantes. Dragneel y Fullbuster con personalidades tan opuestos eran como el hielo y el fuego, pero con una curiosa similitud, ambos quemaban.

El chico de cabello rosa fue hasta el patio donde Gray descansaba tranquilo o, así se veía desde lejos.

—Fullbasterd —Esa voz "chillona" la reconocería en cualquier parte. Dragneel estaba parado a su espalda.

— _Fullbuster_ —corrigió inmediatamente, mirándolo desafiante.

—Lo sé y también que eres un bastardo egoísta al que no soporto. Ya que no podemos pelear abiertamente y arreglar las cosas ¿una carrera?

—Patético. Mejor un partido de basquetbol doce canastas y estarás llorando.

—¡Lucy! Serás el árbitro ven —gritó atrayendo la atención de la rubia quien caminaba en compañía de Juvia.

—¡Natsu deja de meterme en tus problemas! —chilló resignada ya que tenía en mente ser la modelo para el retrato de su amiga.

Gray se sentía con suerte tenía su collar de vuelta y recordaba que en una ocasión en la clase de deportes logró encestar una canasta de tres puntos.

El juego dio comienzo y Dragneel fue quien anotó el primer punto, su rival no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes y correr para quitarle el balón. Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el cuerpo de Gray empezaba a llegar a su límite, su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse y su ritmo cardiaco estaba por las nubes. Heartfilia se dio cuenta que algo no marchaba bien, por negarse a la idea de ingerir alimentos los mareos eran bastante frecuentes y podría ver los signos en cualquiera. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo por detenerlos, Gray se detuvo en seco y se llevó la mano al pecho, la creciente presión le impedía respirar a pesar de dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Las chicas dejaron la banca y corrieron hasta la cancha para socorrerlo.

Fullbuster poco a poco recuperó el aliento, sabía que algo no andaba bien, dicho síntoma fue similar por no decir idéntico al que sufrió el día del infarto.

—Natsu esto no significa nada.

—Es obvio que gané, apenas y podías correr.

—Bastardo ya vas a ver.

Juvia siendo la chica tímida que era sin pensarlo tomó la mano del joven ayudándolo a reincorporarse. Gray no la rechazó, realmente necesitaba ayuda, su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo como esperaba, la joven Lockser lo llevo a sentarse en la misma banca donde estuvo sentada minutos atrás. Por su parte Lucy arrastró a Natsu a buscar algo de agua para Gray.

Los ojos del joven se toparon con la croquera repleta de increíbles dibujos, no podía negar su interés ya que en algún momento de su vida también lo compartió.

—¿Son tuyos?

Algo nerviosa, asintió.

—Dibujar distrae a Juvia.

Alzó una ceja al escucharla, le pareció extraña su forma de hablar, aunque él desconocía que la joven artista no solía hablar con los extraños, exceptuando a Natsu y Lucy, y, aun así, las palabras eran casi las justas y necesarias.

Sin quitar la vista de los dibujos dio con unos bastantes repetidos que eran incontables flores, pero algunas lucían como coronas fúnebres lo que despertó su curiosidad, ella era algo más compleja de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

Hola.

Primero que nada, gracias por sus lindos reviews, me hacen el día y disculpen la demora, la próxima no tardará tanto.

Bueno espero que les gustara, en ese caso no se olviden de comentar :P

Saluditos.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo comienzo**

 **Chapter V**

 **.**

A una temprana edad Juvia ya había planeado su futuro, claro que, mucho antes del fatídico accidente. Siempre estuvo rendida a las artes, su padre era un reconocido escultor y, su madre una popular retratista, razón por la que en su casa abundaban los libros con dichos tópicos. Se había propuesto enseñarle al mundo entero la belleza de cada trazo y en un plan más ambicioso ser profesora en la academia de bellas artes, aunque sus planes dieron un giro inesperado que la llevaron a caer en los más oscuros abismos de la depresión.

El novio de la joven Lockser decidió terminar con ella y su larga relación de tres años con la frase " _Juvia eres una aburrida, esto se acabó_ ", con el corazón roto y las insoportables ganas de llorar se negó a ir a la exposición de un amigo de la familia. Dos horas más tarde se le comunicó a la joven de cabellos azulados el desafortunado accidente que dejo dos víctimas fatales. Juvia paso días encerrada en casa, dejó de asistir a clases, destrozó su teléfono con la intención de apartarse del mundo. Odió profundamente a su tío cuando tomó medidas drásticas y la llevo en contra de su voluntad hasta el centro de rehabilitación.

.

.

.

Lucy y Natsu fueron en busca de Mavis, dejando a Juvia esperando fuera de la enfermería por Gray. Usualmente la joven Lockser no haría algo de ese estilo, mucho menos por un desconocido, pero Fullbuster había entrado a la sala con su block de dibujos. En los pensamientos de Juvia estaba naciendo un tabú, le gustaba que las personas disfrutarán de sus creaciones, siempre y cuando mantuvieran las manos alejadas de su libreta, pero con Gray fue diferente, se dejó llevar por sus bonitos ojos, para ella, eran como un lienzo en blanco que necesitaba ser pintado, en ellos solo se reflejaba una expresión vacía y sin brillo. Juvia como la artista que era deseaba retratarlos, pintarlos e incluso añadirle ese brillo que le hacía falta. Con la escasa interacción entre ambos sabía que no podría simplemente pedírselo, debía ofrecerle algo para obtener a cambio su disposición o una fotografía y cuando Juvia Lockser se encaprichaba con algo no paraba hasta obtenerlo, esa solía ser una de sus cualidades.

Fullbuster salió de la habitación, sin palabras y sin dirigirle la mirada, entregó la libreta a su dueña y camino sin un rumbo fijo. La enfermera de turno salió detrás de él, lo llamó a gritos sin recibir respuesta por parte del joven.

—Juvia, no sabía que eras amiga de Gray —dijo cuando la vio.

—Juvia no es su amiga, solo vino por su croquera.

—Es bueno que hables con los demás internos, pero justamente debes tener cuidado con Gray. Es increíblemente impredecible ahora puede verse tranquilo, pero de un momento a otro va a ser un sujeto agresivo.

La joven artista se despidió para retomar rumbo a la sala de arte, las palabras de la enfermera calaron en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos ¿Qué padecía Gray? ¿Por qué de pronto todos parecían preocupados por él? ¿Venía de una familia importante? ¿Por qué recalcaban que debían ser precavidos cerca de él?

Como era costumbre junto a la ventana con vista al jardín, inhaló profundo, dejo un lienzo en blanco sobre el caballete, tomó el oleó azul oscuro, cierta frustración comenzó a molestarle, sujetaba el envase de pintura en su mano izquierda, no podía hacer nada, no recordaba los detalles del iris de Fullbuster.

—¡Maldición!

.

.

.

Pasaron cinco días y el viernes llegó rápido y como cada día Lucy trató de esquivar el almuerzo. Solía tomar largas duchas si quería evitar el desayuno, o esconderse en alguna de las salas recreativas si era más tarde, pero en ocasiones cuando no lograba escapar del ojo vigilante de Mavis llegaba a la cafetería. Heartfilia tenía otro comodín que le facilitaba deshacerse de sus alimentos sin necesidad de ingerirlos, Natsu. Cuando se hicieron amigos fue más bien por interés, era sencillo distraerlo y llenar su plato sin que se diese cuenta, pero no imaginaba que alguien de un centro mental fuese tan divertido y que estuviera internado simplemente para evitar las represarías de la universidad.

La rubia estaba en la mesa en compañía de su ruidoso amigo, ubicados uno frente al otro esperando a que Juvia saliera de la fila para sacar su bandeja. Natsu sabía que Lucy no estaba mejorando, pasaban la mayoría del día juntos y aun así no podía ayudarla, sus manos se veían más delgadas y su piel era más pálida, temía que pasará algo como la última vez, no quería verla de nuevo en estado crítico, ni pasar dos días enteros fuera de la enfermería rogando por verla una vez más.

—Lucy has estado hablando sin parar y no te he visto dar ni un solo bocado.

—Estoy tomando jugo —fue ingenua al pensar que Natsu no se daba cuenta de nada.

Lockser se unió a ellos en la mesa ignorando por completo de que conversaban, pero al igual que Dragneel notaba que la rubia se veía más pálida y ojerosa de lo normal.

Vermilion llegó a la cafetería en compañía de Gray, el joven se veía psicótico y en un estado de alerta exagerado, se abrazaba así mismo con sus temblorosos brazos, algo le pasaba no había duda de ello.

—Chicos me alegra verlos, nos sentaremos con ustedes —dijo la psiquiatra llevando la bandeja de su paciente, y le hizo a una seña al muchacho para que tomará asiento.

Los tres miraron a Fullbuster, quien parecía haber ingerido una cantidad sobrehumana de cafeína. Mavis desvió la atención del heroinómano dedicándose hablar con los demás internos. Estaba feliz con el progreso de Juvia ya que empezaba a tomar la iniciativa en las charlas, pero no le gustaba como mentía Lucy, tendría estar presente en cada comida para que la rubia realmente empezará a sanar.

Gray observó con atención su charola, no tenía apetito, pero no dejaría de lado el postre. Juvia atenta a todos los movimientos de Fullbuster notó la casi imperceptible sonrisa que esbozo al llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca. Era una ocasión perfecta para solicitarle ser su modelo a cambio del postre, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, mucho menos cuando parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La muchacha inhaló profundo, tomó su envase con helado de chocolate y lo depositó junto a la bandeja de Gray, se sintió nerviosa cuando él sin decir nada miró el postre de manera despectiva o neutra, no estaba segura de nada, temía haber actuado de forma demasiado atrevida, empezó a imaginar una cadena de hechos desafortunados que involucraban el comportamiento agresivo de Gray y seguramente sería culpa de ella por dejar a un lado las advertencias de su creciente "inestabilidad".

Mavis, Lucy y Natsu, seguían atentos los movimientos de Gray en caso de necesitar ayuda.

—Gracias —la voz ronca del muchacho puso nerviosa a la joven de cabellos azules, siendo esta incapaz de sostener su pesada mirada.

Gray no conocía a todos los internos y hasta el momento Juvia parecía ser la única que se tomaba en serio la pintura, deducía que Ur había hablado con ella.

—¿Te gusta el helado? —preguntó Mavis.

—Sí —contestó un poco más relajado.

Sin importar que todos tuvieran la atención en Gray. Heartfilia no podía hacérsela tonta si su psiquiatra estaba en la misma mesa, revolvió la diminuta ración de sopa a la que llamaban "el especial de Lucy", con suerte comería un cuarto de los 200 ml que le proporcionaban a diario y algunas de las verduras que flotaban en ella.

—Por cierto, Lucy. Te veré a las tres en mi oficina —habló la psiquiatra cuando vio el platillo de la joven.

—Pero Juvia estaba haciéndome un retrato, voy a estar ocupada.

—Lucy no pongas excusas de por medio, ya hemos hablado de esto —la seriedad de Vermilion hizo que Natsu sospechará sobre que iba el asunto.

—Juvia puede esperar.

—Mavis quiero hablar contigo cuando termines con Lucy —la voz de Natsu se escuchó preocupada, obligando a la mujer aceptar.

—No hay problema. Bien por ahora los dejo, estoy más ocupada cuando Levy no viene.

.

.

.

Lockser esperaba en el patio a que Lucy volviera de la charla con Mavis, sin embargo, lo más probable es que llegaría molesta por lo que le dirían, se quejaría un rato y se iría a encerrar a su cuarto.

—Oye.

De sobresaltó se volteó para verificar de quien se trataba. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, tenía suficiente imaginación como para recrear simultáneamente distintas situaciones en las que Gray sería su verdugo, no había nadie cerca para ayudarla y tantas advertencias de peligro solo la llevaban a creer que se trataba de un psicópata ¿Qué tan loco podía estar para rechazar la amabilidad? ¿Por qué quería vengarse, si de todos modos se comió el postre?

—¿Q-Qué? —pudo soltar después de un balbuceo.

—¿El domingo hablaste con una mujer de cabello corto?

La chica hizo memoria y recordó a la simpática mujer que le preguntó por el sector de las visitas. En ese momento Juvia llevaba en las manos el lienzo que Makarov le había solicitado para decorar su oficina, fue ahí cuando Ur alabó su excelente trabajo.

—Sí.

—Imaginaba que eras tú. ¿Juvia, cierto?

Ella asintió con cierta hostilidad.

Gray estaba más que arrepentido por gritarle a su amada tía y más aún al provocar que sus ojos se cristalizarán. Prefería morderse la lengua antes que pedir un favor, pero debía arreglar como sea el daño que había hecho, no importaba si debía pisotear su orgullo para ello.

—Ayúdame con las sombras.

La joven Lockser quería salir corriendo, el chico veía sombras con razón lucía paranoico y demacrado a toda hora, seguramente le pedían que matará gente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le mostró una servilleta con un boceto del árbol que se veía por el ventanal de la cafetería.

Gray alzó una ceja al ver la expresión de la chica, era como una mueca o parálisis facial que aparentaba ser un intento entre sonrisa y sorpresa.

—¿Si Juvia ayuda a Gray-sama, ella puede hacerle un retrato después?

—Supongo, parece justo.

Juvia Lockser sonrió por primera vez en ocho meses y tres días, ya no se sentía vacía como al principio, nuevamente sentía la dicha y el gusto por la pintura, en esta ocasión no lo haría simplemente para honrar el recuerdo de sus padres sino que más bien por gusto propio.

Gray por su parte ignoraba que la hermosa sonrisa que presenciaba había desaparecido por más de medio año y que sus palabras pudieran causar tal impacto en la joven Lockser, no imaginaba que un futuro cercano podría convertirse en un arma de doble filo para ambos.

* * *

Hola! :D

Quería agradecerles sus lindos reviews y por ser tan pacientes.

Me cuesta escribir de Juvia y en tercera persona xD Bueno creo que el próximo debería enfocarse en Lucy.

Saludos! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo comienzo**

 **Chapter VI**

 **.**

Natsu había leído un artículo que llamó bastante su atención, llamas moradas. Con algunos compuestos podría verlo, espero ansioso a que llegará el glorioso jueves cuando por fin tendría acceso al laboratorio de química. El profesor se ausento del aula por unos minutos para contestar una llamada importante; Natsu por su parte reunió los materiales necesarios, mechero, trípode y la famosísima botella del estante. Lisanna tenía la nariz metida en el apunte que fue entregado para el experimento, pero su compañero no estaba de acuerdo en iniciarlo.

—Natsu deja eso, pueden reprobarte —lo regañó, esperando que este obedeciera.

—Liss te gusta el morado ¿no? Lo único que puede salir mal es que la llama no cambie de color.

Dragneel no sabía lo equivocado que estaba, en primer lugar, sus sentimientos por la joven Strauss no tenían cabida y usar una táctica tan infantil no la sorprendería, ella estaba realmente enfocada en sus estudios y pasaba de cualquier chico que se le acercará con dobles intenciones, exceptuando irónicamente a Natsu, su magnética personalidad fue un tabú incluso para sí misma.

Lisanna no parecía interesada en el fuego morado, pero si en el trabajo que debía desarrollar. Natsu la llamó, lo ignoró y, lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos azules fue la rapidez con la que el fuego se extendió por el mesón. La alarma de incendio sonaba de fondo acompañado con el pánico de los alumnos, en cambio, los ojos avellana de Natsu seguían con admiración el peligroso fuego, el profesor fue quien lo tomó de un brazo arrastrándolo fuera del edificio mientras que personal capacitado hacia uso de extintores para apagar el amago de incendio.

La sanción de la universidad contra el muchacho era bastante "costosa" e incluso podría ser expulsado de la misma, el abogado a cargo del joven estudiante fue quien propuso realizarle un test que indicaría que su cliente tenía una "enfermedad". Así fue Natsu Dragneel ingresó a rehabilitación, de dicho modo evitaría la sanción de la casa de estudio y podría retomar sus clases cuando finalizará su tratamiento. El muchacho ignoraba por completo su condición, jamás le dijeron si realmente era un _piromaníaco o, si falsearon sus respuestas en el test, pero si estaba seguro que sentía cierta atracción por el fuego._

.

.

.

Mavis estaba detrás de su escritorio con una expresión molesta en el rostro, la charla con Lucy no había ido del todo bien. Natsu entró viendo a su amiga alejarse a grandes zancadas.

—Natsu, adelante ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Lucy está más delgada, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez —arrugó el ceñó preocupado.

—Es difícil si ella no quiere cooperar, sigue siendo su amigo con eso bastará por ahora.

—No me queda mucho tiempo, saldré en unas cuantas semanas. Debo retomar mis clases y mi vida.

—No voy a decir que no te preocupes, pero te prometo que la sacaré de la anorexia que la consume. Tengo en mente alguien que la puede hacerla ver su problema.

—Te lo pido.

El joven Dragneel salió de la oficina de psicóloga con la intención de ir por Lucy, era usual en la rubia que cuando se tocaba el tema de su enfermedad, se enfadara y no compartiera palabras con nadie, por el momento lo mejor sería ir en busca de Juvia. Se sorprendió al encontrarla con Gray, ambos sentados en el césped mientras que la joven artista tenía pasaba la mirada del muchacho a su block de dibujo. Natsu esbozo una delicada sonrisa imitando el gesto de Lockser, desde que la conocía jamás la había visto feliz, le gustaba saber que al menos una de sus amigas si estaba sanando.

No estaba del todo seguro si debía dejarla a solas con Gray, pero ella parecía disfrutar bastante de su compañía, quizás, solo exageraban con la advertencia de mantener cierta distancia.

.

.

.

Gray estaba algo extrañado con lo que respectaba a Juvia, no sabía cuáles eran las razones para que estuviera encerrada y definitivamente no se veía como una adicta, de algún modo su concentración al dibujar le recordaba a su prima. Ultear había insistido durante toda la secundaria para que estudiaran juntos historia del arte, aunque a esa edad Fullbuster solo estaba concentrado en probar cocteles de drogas y beber, cayendo indudablemente en su propia autodestrucción.

La punta del lápiz grafito de Juvia se rompió cuando Gray estornudo, a pesar de que llevara alrededor de media hora juntos, seguía teniéndole miedo, pero fue ahí cuando vio a Natsu a una escasa distancia y temiendo por su seguridad lo llamó para que se acercará.

El joven acusado de piromanía tomó lugar junto a su amiga, de dicho modo podría vigilar los movimientos de Fullbuster y evitar cualquiera acción repentina por parte del muchacho.

—Juvia eres increíble —comentó Dragneel al ver el avance del retrato, el realismo plasmado parecía una broma y más aún que Gray se hubiera prestado para ello.

—Gracias. Juvia quiere saber cómo esta Lucy.

—Fue como siempre, se enojó y se fue a su cuarto —dejo escapar un suspiro, la mirada de Juvia se entristeció al ver desplante poco animado de Natsu.

—Lucy se ve más delgada de lo normal ¿tiene problemas con la comida o con drogas? —preguntó Gray, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—¡Lucy no es una adicta! —la defendió Natsu, no podía negar que la idea le repugnaba.

—Entonces si es la comida —dedujo con una expresión neutral— no estaba equivocado al pensar que todos tenían un problema distinto.

—A Lucy no le gusta que señalen su enfermedad. Juvia le ruega que no lo comente frente a ella.

Fullbuster le dedicó una mirada fría a la artista, quien temerosa, trago pesado al no poder sostenerle por demasiado tiempo la mirada.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te trajeron? —preguntó Natsu con un semblante tenso, al ver el cambio de actitud en el más nuevo de los miembros de la clínica.

—Eso no te importa —se reincorporó dispuesto a irse— Me aburrí, Juvia te veo después.

—¿Estás abandonando? ¿Te acorrale de nuevo? Como en el juego donde apenas y podías correr.

Gray inmediatamente reaccionó a la provocación dándose media vuelta. Juvia supo enseguida que las cosas se pondrían mal, pero no sabía que hacer, no dudaba que su amigo le daría su merecido pues su estado físico se veía mejor que el Fullbuster, quien era más delgado y en distintas ocasiones lo había visto sufrir de temblores repentinos.

—Terminemos ese maldito juego —sentenció el heroinómano, confundiendo a su rival.

—Solo serán tres canastas, para que no te desmayes —respondió con tono socarrón.

Gray se tragó las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Mavis le explicó que si seguía portándose como un Neanderthal no se le permitirían las visitas hasta nuevo aviso, no le convenía perder su único contacto con el exterior además quería mostrarle a su tía Ur que aún tenía la oportunidad de ser el chico que ella conocía y sobre todo pedirle las disculpas pertinentes.

El encuentro inició y Natsu enseguida metió la primera canasta. Gray sin problemas pudo encestar y empatar el juego. El tiempo de ingreso que llevaba Fullbuster estaba siendo revitalizante para el muchacho, se alimentaba tres veces al día y las píldoras controlaban la mayor parte de su ansiedad, creía que estaba mejorando al poder correr sin sentir las habituales náuseas después de un poco de ejercicio como lo eran subir las escaleras. El calor de pronto se volvió insoportable para Fullbuster, no quería quitarse la sudadera pues llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas debajo de esta, pero recordó que su madre no estaba cerca y sin pensarlo se la quitó. Tanto Natsu como Juvia clavaron su mirada en los antebrazos de Gray, las marcas oscuras en sus brazos eran notorias y entendieron rápidamente lo que pasaba. Dragneel decidió ignorarlo, seguramente no era un tema que le gustará tocar a su contrincante y no lo presionaría, después de todo estaban en medio de un partido.

Llevaban quince minutos del inicio del encuentro, ambos eran buenos y la testosterona en el ambiente no les permitía dejarse perder. Gray se hizo nuevamente del balón, pero fue ahí cuando los síntomas habituales se presentaron, corrió hasta el aro, estaba a punto de arrojar el balón cuando una fuerte taquicardia lo sacudió, la pelota reboto en su rostro salió de los límites correspondientes. Natsu sin dudarlo fue en su búsqueda y, antes de retomar en juego alzó una ceja, la nariz de Gray escurría sangre como si fuese una llave abierta.

—¿Te pegaste con el balón? —preguntó acercándose.

Juvia corrió hasta ellos para ver que ocurría, si peleaban los castigarían y eso no era bueno para ninguno ya que no podría finalizar su retrato.

—Da igual sigamos.

—No, tienes que ir a la enfermería así son las reglas aquí.

—¡Maldición, hay reglas para todo en este maldito lugar!

Enojado recogió su sudadera del suelo y tomó el camino a la enfermería.

Lucy aburrida de estar sola y sentir lastima de ella misma decidió ir en busca de Juvia, pero primero iría a la enfermería por alguna bandita adhesiva, se había lastimado el dedo mientras se cortaba las uñas. Su cuerpo era más frágil cada día y estaba consciente de ello, pero también en que no deseaba subir de peso.

En el pasillo, en la puerta de la enfermería se encontró con Gray, quien inútilmente trataba de parar el flujo de sangre que escurría de su nariz con su mano derecha.

—¿Qué te paso? —preguntó sin pensar, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada glacial de su compañero.

—Me cayó una pelota en la cara.

La rubia sonrió ante la divertida forma de contar el incidente, olvidando por completo que Fullbuster era un pesado la mayor parte del tiempo, quizás, solo debía cercarse a él con cuidado para comprender la clase de persona que era.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mayores problemas, llegando el anhelado día de las visitas, para la mayoría era un día que esperaban con ansias, excepto si eras Lucy Heartfilia. Al principio, en sus primeros días de ingreso para ser "arreglada" si espero por visitas y así fue dándose cuenta que no era más que otro engranaje en la compañia de su padre, un hombre que simplemente buscaba la estabilidad económica y, para ello necesitaba de un heredero que pudiera mantener a flote la empresa, así fue como Lucy fue educada para saber de leyes y administración, pero nadie se percató de lo rota que estaba por dentro, de sus amistades tóxicas y un autoestima en decadencia que supo encontrar cobijo en una peligroso trastorno.

La rubia estaba en el patio, sentada en el césped con la mirada en el pequeño estanque. Dudaba a diario si se trataba de algo artificial o si en realidad había un pequeño oasis en ese lugar lleno de enfermos.

—Lucy.

—Gray —respondió reincorporándose rápidamente.

Natsu le había comentado sobre las marcas en los brazos del muchacho haciendo evidente que su ingreso estaba condicionado por el abuso de drogas.

Fullbuster no parecía ser un hombre de muchas palabras a simple vista, aunque nada se le escapaba a la perspicaz rubia, quien noto algo más ansioso de lo normal al muchacho y que además llevaba un block de dibujo similar al de Juvia.

Gray por su parte estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, quería ver a su tía o cualquiera que le pudiera hacer llegar el dibujo con el que estuvo trabajando en los últimos días con ayuda de Juvia. Una amarga sonrisa se curvo en sus labios en el momento en que Erza fue en busca de Lucy. Fullbuster entendió que ya nadie gastaría su tiempo en una causa perdida, seguramente Ur mencionó su comportamiento errático, el cual pudo asustar a sus primos y su madre en definitiva no iría únicamente para pasar rabias. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo extraño el contacto físico, la dicha de sentir piel tibia y la sensación de que no le pudieran quitar las manos de encima, pero por ahora solo eran buenos recuerdos, la heroína le había quitado muchas cosas incluido su propia libido e irónicamente su actual tratamiento mantenía el mismo efecto secundario, sin mencionar los constantes dolores de cabeza y problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Heartfilia incomoda ante la nueva situación, siguió a la pasante de enfermería hasta la sala de visitas, creyendo que obviamente estaba equivocada pues Jude jamás pondría un pie dentro de una clínica de rehabilitación.

Los ojos color chocolate de Lucy se abrieron a más no poder con incredulidad, quien estaba esperándole no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Yukino Agria, quien la saludo con fuerte abrazo. La rubia estaba sorprendida al verla tan recuperada, su esbelto físico era envidiable, no parecía ser la misma chica que vomitaba después de cada comida, su cabello brillaba, sus mejillas tenían color y la palidez se había ido por completo.

—¡Lucy! Han pasado tanto tiempo.

Yukino no sabía muy bien que hacer, la única amiga que logro hacer durante su tiempo en Fairy Tail parecía ser la única que seguía estancada en el mismo sitio. Lucy había llegado mucho después, al convivir con alguien que tuviera un problema similar al suyo le fue más fácil salir de las garras de la bulimia, pero a su antigua compañera de "esquiva-comida" aún no encontraba la salida.

—¡Te ves muy bien! —admitió al ver la belleza, alegría y vitalidad que desprendía la joven de claros cabellos— el pelo corto es totalmente tu estilo.

—Antes se me caía bastante, pero ahora puedo cuidarlo como se debe ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, tengo nuevos amigos. Una de ellas hace retratos increíbles.

—Cuando salgas quiero presentarte a mis amigos y a Sting.

—¿¡Sting!? ¿¡Tu Sting!? —preguntó exaltada— ¿¡El chico de la fiesta!? —la joven Agria asintió avergonzada recordando el incidente que contó hace algún tiempo atrás.

—Lucy fuiste la primera amiga de verdad y si puedo rescatar algo positivo de haber estado enferma, es que te conocí y deseo lo mejor para ti. Por eso prométeme que cuando salgas me llamarás y haremos todas esas cosas que imaginamos cuando nos quedábamos hasta tarde viendo estrellas, pero para eso primero debes salir de aquí.

—N-no es tan fácil.

—Lo es, los límites están en tu mente. Aquí tienes buenos amigos que no te dejarán caer. Así que levante y mira al frente, afuera no es tan malo como crees además te voy a estar esperando y si tienes miedo no te dejare sola, barreremos con todo lo que te incomode.

Lucy no aguantó más y se quebró frente a Yukino.

—Y-yo quiero ir al parque de diversiones —dijo entre sollozos mientras Yukino la rodeaba con sus brazos— beber soda y comer papas fritas con mucha mostaza encima.

—Hazle caso a Mavis y en poco tiempo estaremos ganado ositos de peluche, somos buenas tiradoras después de todo.

La charla continuó hasta que el horario de visitas acabó.

.

.

.

Después de la cena Mavis llamó a una reunión grupal, como era habitual todos debían comentar algo de su semana, aunque pocos abrieran la boca y quisieran aportar. Natsu estaba cansado y solo pensaba en ir a la cama, estuvo gran parte de la tarde corriendo alrededor de la cancha. Juvia se mostró feliz con la visita semanal de su tío, quien además sintió su corazón acelerar al verla sonreír durante sus charlas. Gray parecía deprimido y no dejaba de abrazarse así mismo por el frío que sentía y Lucy que tenía la vista en un punto del suelo.

—Lucy tienes algo que decir —preguntó la psicóloga.

—Tengo un problema y quiero sanarme, poder salir, tener un cabello fuerte y brillante y poder ir al parque.

Natsu abrió los ojos a más no poder, por primera vez Lucy admitía que estaba enferma y más increíble aun, que quisiera curarse.

Mavis sonrió su plan había resultado a la perfección. De momento tendría que estar pendiente de la rubia para ver cuanto duraría sus ganas de retomar su vida, tal vez, para mañana ya no quiera probar ni el agua, pero si en realidad lo había decidido no permitiría que diera marcha atrás.

* * *

Hey alguien se acordaba de este fic, volvió en forma de fichas (?) OMFG sol oquedan 8 capítulos de Gray,digo de Fairy Tail, lloremos en posición fetal :'(

Volviendo a la historia... espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo y, agradezco sus lindos reviews en los capítulos anteriores, enserio me hacen el día :3

Saluditosy no se vayan sin comentar :D


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo comienzo.**

 **Chapter VII**

 **.**

La noche había caído hace algunos minutos; los apuntes regados sobre el escritorio de Lucy estaban siendo ignorados luego de dos arduas horas de estudio. La rubia se quitó el maquillaje dejando al descubierto las imperfecciones de su cansado rostro y, con las palabras de su querida amiga Michelle dando vueltas en la cabeza: "te ves más gorda y fea, tienes suerte de tener atributos decentes". La joven Heartfilia sabía que su amiga de infancia estaba resentida porque el muchacho del que gustaba la rechazó a causa de ella, en esa ocasión lo dejo pasar, sin saber que había abierto la puerta a su propia perdición.

Lucy había crecido en un ambiente frio por lo que solía aferrarse a las pocas amistades que podía conseguir, aunque en un círculo como el suyo lo importante solo era el dinero y por ser quien tenía la fortuna más grande estaba rodeada de gente que procuraba beneficiarse a sí misma.

La peor traición fue cuando vio a su novio besar a Michelle, lo sospechaba hace tiempo y no decía nada por miedo a quedarse sola, aunque lo que destruyó toda su autoestima fueron las palabras de su examiga: "vino conmigo porque eres una vaca gorda".

…

Mavis era consciente de que sus pacientes: Juvia, Natsu, Lucy y Gray estaban logrando una mejoría y esta tenía lugar al hacerlos pasar tiempo juntos, la mejor forma era el período de comidas. La psiquiatra tomó la iniciativa desde que vio a Juvia ofrecerle su postre a Gray y, más aún luego de que la misma Lucy aceptará que estaba enferma y deseará sanarse.

El desayuno había ido bien, pero de pronto el problema parecía remecer en la decisión de Heartfilia, las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos mientras sostenía la cuchara. Mavis sentada frente a la rubia con una postura estricta, esperaba atenta que la chica terminará su ración y no la botará o hiciera desaparecer como acostumbraba. Natsu sintió su corazón encogerse al ver en primera fila el sufrimiento de su amiga; se sentía un completo inútil al no poder hacer nada por ayudarle y contagiándose de la misma angustia miró a la profesional rogándole para que la dejará en paz. Dragneel pensaba que con el desayuno bastaba, no era necesario continuar obligándola si solo la estaba haciendo sufrir. Juvia entendió la miraba desesperada en los ojos de Natsu y animaba a su compañera para que probará la comida, después de todo solo debía ingerir medio plato de aquella diminuta ración.

Lucy continuaba derramando lágrimas del más puro miedo y dolor. Tenía la cuchara en la mano, mientras luchaba por llevársela a la boca. Gray por su parte, observó cómo los malestares de Lucy afectaban a Natsu. Tenía más que claro que ellos eran amigos, lo que provocaba cierta incertidumbre era si Dragneel tenía algo que ver con el problema de la rubia, de otro modo, no entendía porque le afectaba tanto lo que pasará con la chica. Fullbuster al ser un muchacho de carácter apático y frívolo al encontrarse frente al "drama" que arruinaba su comida solo quería decir "deja de chillar y come".

—Las sopas son un puto asco y es peor si hay más de veinte grados. Sigue con el postre —dijo colocando su propio platillo con cubos de manzana picada frente a la rubia.

—¡Gray! —lo regañó Vermilion, mientras que este se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse, ya estaba cansado del melodrama.

—Gracias —pudo decir Lucy con ojos cristalizados, logrando que se formará una media sonrisa en los labios del muchacho.

Natsu sabía que debía agradecerle el buen gesto inclusive si eso significaba tragarse su propio orgullo. A diferencia de sus amigos Juvia quedó encantada con esa sonrisa poco frecuente y sintió curiosidad. La artista creyó ver algo en la mirada apagada del heroinómano, no era el brillo que parecía perdido, sino que más bien lucía como culpa.

.

.

.

Luego de que terminará el almuerzo. Natsu buscó a Gray en el patio trasero, luego en jardín, fue extraño no verlo en los lugares que frecuentaba, aunque recordó que lo había visto dibujando. Corrió hasta el salón de arte, encontrándolo de una forma que a ojos de cualquiera parecía imprimir a la perfección su naturaleza de adicto. Olía el diluyente que en este caso se trataba de aguarrás, utilizado para limpiar los pinceles con óleo. Fullbuster no se percató de la presencia de Dragneel, por lo que continuó inspirando profundamente el disolvente acercando la botella a su nariz.

—Lo estabas haciendo bien —pronunció con un deje de tristeza, no por Fullbuster, sino que por Juvia. Temiendo que pasará tiempo con ella únicamente por los diluyentes del salón— sabía que eras un puto adicto, aunque no pensé que caerías tan bajo.

Gray frunció el ceño molesto; era la primera vez que lo hacía y no por las razones que Natsu tenía en mente, lo había hecho porque le recordó a la chica que en algún momento quiso, quien fue su inspiración para ser mejor persona y aun así la guio por el mal camino. Siempre fue tóxico, ella le ofreció amor y él drogas. Antes no parecía grave llevarla con sus amigos sabiendo que no le gustaban las fiestas, ni el alcohol. Un puñal se le clavaba en el pecho el saber que fue culpa suya estropear a esa joven de con un brillante futuro por delante. La conoció de pura casualidad mientras se saltaba la clase de matemáticas, ella estaba en la sala de pintura, enojada limpiando todas las brochas que usaron sus compañeros. A ella no le gustaba esa clase —sin mencionar que no se le daba bien—. Su profesor la había castigado por no hacer nada durante toda la hora y fue ahí cuando Fullbuster quedó encantado de aquellos ojos marrones y cabello rubio.

—¡Piérdete! Ve a molestar a alguien más —dijo frunciendo el ceño, aunque su irá no se veía reflejada. Dejó el frasco de 40 ml sobre la mesa junto al trípode y, continúo trazando líneas en el lienzo, el dibujo comenzaba a tomar forma representando un precioso girasol.

—Lo que hiciste por Lucy, gracias, a veces es difícil ayudarla —finalizó dándose media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Ella me agrada, se parece a alguien que conocía —su voz pareció temblar. Ahí fue cuando Natsu vio lo mismo que Juvia.

—¿Le pasó algo malo?

—Cuando se fue de la ciudad no supe más de ella —sin decir más, buscó con la mirada los envases con los colores café y amarillo para pintar el girasol, pues esos eran los colores de Lucy.

Natsu no terminaba de entender como era que Gray había soltado información personal, aunque eso le ayudaba a entender la clase de persona que era o que fue en algún momento. Después de todo la rehabilitación parecía ir bien para Fullbuster, ya no lucía tan pálido y los temblores habían desaparecido por completo, además empezaba a ser un poco más agradable.

Gray escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, en su cabeza había ideas dispersas no sabía bien cómo interpretar todas las posibilidades que le llegaban a la mente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel día no se hubiese saltado matemáticas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el día que Hiro le ofreció heroína hubiese llegado temprano a clases? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese tocado las drogas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el día de su sobredosis su madre no hubiese regresado a casa por olvidar sus documentos? ¿Qué sería diferente si su padre no se hubiera ido?

—¿Qué sería diferente ahora? —se preguntó a sí mismo, viendo la pintura que reflejaba un poco de su antiguo yo —Seguro no estaría haciendo esto…

Tan ensimismado y concentrado se encontraba que no le tomó atención a los demás pacientes que estaban compartiendo la sala con él, de a poco empezó a oscurecer y fue cuando notó que el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente. Su pintura estaba lista, aún estaba algo oxidado, pero aquella obra era digna de admirar. Quería enseñársela a Ur o incluso a su madre, mostrarles que no era la "basura" que robaba cosas para sus drogas, empezaba a ser un poco más el Gray Fullbuster que querían.

.

.

.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena y Lucy jadeaba en su cuarto. El sudor cubría su rostro, mojando los mechones que caían por su frente. Había hecho abdominales alrededor de una hora sumándole a esto otro tipo de ejercicios, aguantó las ganas de vomitar que llegaron como consecuencia del sobre esfuerzo. Su lógica le decía que si continuaba así jamás saldría de rehabilitación, no podría ir a la feria con Yukino, ni ser una chica normal nuevamente. Tan cansada estaba que comenzó a sentirse más mareada de lo habitual, su pulso seguía acelerado su ritmo y, poco a poco se le hacía más difícil respirar.

Un mareo sacudió su cuerpo, extrañada y casi perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, instintivamente se afirmó con ambas manos en el borde de su cama. Entre jadeos sospechaba que se había excedido. Inspiró profundo, tomó la toalla de manos que estaba sobre sus mantas, limpió su rostro, dispuesta a ir a cenar e intentar una vez más curarse.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, para ella fue extraño, no eran los toques con ritmo característicos de Natsu o los pausados de Juvia, ni mucho menos los tranquilos de Mavis. Los golpes eran rápidos y fuertes, como si la persona detrás estuviera ansiosa por verla. Sin dudar más abrió la puerta encontrándose con Fullbuster.

—Gray —Lucy observó que el muchacho llevaba un lienzo mediano en sus manos—¿Qué pasa?

—Uhm hice esto para ti —respondió sin mucha emoción, enseñándole la pintura —son tus colores.

Para la rubia recibir un regalo tan desinteresado no era algo común, al menos para ella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, sus ojos chocolates se quedaron en el dibujo. "Sus colores", nunca lo hubiera pensado de esa forma, sus colores no eran tan feos como ella creía o Gray lo había hecho ver bien, quizás, aun podía florecer, podía tener una oportunidad de ser grande y fuerte como los girasoles.

—Gracias —subió la mirada, deseando encontrarse con la profunda mirada del artista.

Gray vio como la sonrisa de Lucy se desvaneció, la llamó dos veces sin obtener respuesta, dejo el lienzo a un lado, antes de verificar el estado de la joven, pero de que eso ocurriera el mareo de Heartfilia se hizo más fuerte, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado para ella, lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fueron las manos de Fullbuster tratando de llegar hasta ella.

Sin pensarlo el joven gritó pidiendo ayuda, aunque sentió que perdería el tiempo, el tiempo no estaba del lado de la chica y esperar a que alguien lo escuchará sería un error fatal, además, el personal debía estar ocupado ya que era el momento de servir la cena y estaban lejos de la enfermería. Rápidamente alzó a la rubia en sus brazos, ese frágil cuerpo era ligero, tal vez demasiado para alguien de su estatura, su piel se volvía más pálida y fría. Fue ahí cuando Gray recién se hizo una idea de la principal razón de ser enviado a rehabilitación "la perdida".

Sus gritos finalmente fueron escuchados, el primero en llegar fue Natsu, quien corrió avisarles a las enfermeras para que prepararán el lugar. En el momento en que Lucy fue dejada en la camilla, los chicos fueron expulsados de la enfermería. Fullbuster sintió que los nervios calaron bajo su piel tras conseguir su primera respuesta a la pregunta: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su madre no hubiese regresado por la carpeta? Si esa mañana no hubiese tenido una sobredosis o, si la hubiese sufrido un día después. Su madre pudo haber encontrado su cadáver horas más tarde, no hubiera entrado a rehabilitación y no hubiese estado presente para ayudar a Lucy. Por unos instantes creyó que todo tenía una razón, que todo pasaba por algo, que las coincidencias no existían solo lo inevitable. De otro modo como explicaba el parecido de Heartfilia con su antigua amiga. En primer lugar, sin aquella similitud ninguno de los hechos en cadena hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Gray que pasó? —interrogó Mavis, integrándose junto a Juvia. Ambas mujeres llegaron corriendo tras escuchar la noticia.

—No sé, fui a su cuarto y de pronto se desmayó.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —gritó Natsu, dándole un empujón. Gray imitó su acción. Dragneel estaba listo para darle un puño cuando las sirenas de la ambulancia del hospital central inundaron el edificio. Los paramédicos con rapidez se llevaron a la joven anoréxica, quien llevaba una mascarilla para el oxígeno y le pasaban suero por un catéter.

Los ojos de Natsu se quedaron en la ventana que daba a la salida principal. Juvia lo abrazo, sabía que él sentía algo más por la joven y no poder ayudarla le causaba impotencia, no solo estaba triste por su amiga, también sentía que había perdido, el heroinómano se veía más interesado por la rubia, no por nada paso la tarde entera en la sala de arte junto a ella, aunque no la miró, ni le dijo ni una sola palabra.

Mavis se llevó a Gray con Makarov para aclarar lo que había visto antes de que Lucy se desmayará o retenerlo en caso de atentar contra la joven.

* * *

Espero que les gustará, en ese caso dejénme un review :3

saluditos n.n


End file.
